


The legend of the Medic

by Lykanthropa



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykanthropa/pseuds/Lykanthropa
Summary: Aimeric tells his offspring Jeremy a story about an apple hating doctor and his servant. A story that will open the eyes of the future scout.





	The legend of the Medic

**An apple a day keeps the doctor away**

 

**Boston, Massachusetts 1954**

“Are you already in bed, Jeremy?”  
“Yes, dad!”  
Aimeric enters his son's room. The little whirlwind lies cuddled in his bed.  
The Frenchman folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the doorframe.  
“Teeth brushed?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you give Mama a goodnight kiss?”  
“Yes!”  
A smile flash over the face of the otherwise so strict papa.  
“Very good. That sounds as if you deserve a bedtime story.”  
“Yeeaahhh!”  
Aimeric sits down on the bed and pulls the blanket slightly higher.  
“What shall I tell?”  
“About vampires!”  
“What?!”  
“I want a story about vampires!”  
“’ow did you get it? ‘ow do you know this word?”  
“My brothers have watched with me a vampire movie.”  
“What was that? I can’t believe it! If your brothers visit us again, I will flay them alive!”  
Jeremy flinched. He pulls his blanket over his face. He doesn't like his father to be loud and he doesn't want his brothers to get in any trouble. He loves them so much!  
Aimeric reassures himself quickly as he hears his son whimpering. Carefully he pulls the blanket from his head.  
“Hey, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I didn't want to be loud.”  
Jeremy hesitates briefly, then jumps up and hugs his father. He returns the embrace. He presses his little son to himself and caresses his back.  
“It’s okay. But you are not allowed to watch ‘orror movies.”  
He puts Jeremy back and covers him up.  
“Why not?”  
“Because you get nightmares.”  
“But I didn’t get any nightmares.”  
“And what about your mother? What would she say if she should find that out?”  
“Please don’t tell her! I don’t want to make Ma sad.”  
Aimeric looks at his son.  
“Mhm… Alright. I won't tell ‘er.”  
“It remains our secret?”  
“Yes, it remains our secret. But you have to promise me that you will never do that again. You're only six years old.”  
“Promised! I love you dad.”  
“I love you too, junior.”  
Jeremy jumps up once again and hugs his father. And, of course, he replies the embrace again before he puts him down again.  
“So. But now you stay lying down. After all, you want a story, right?”  
“Yeeeaahhh!”  
“All right, then… I won't tell you about vampires, but I'll tell you about the legend of the Medic.”  
“The legend of the Medic?”  
“In the fantasy world Germany lives the Medic together with ‘is servant Heavy in a dreamy old town called Rottenburg.”  
“Why is his name…heavy?”  
“Because he is a big, ‘eavy Russian.”  
“What is a Russian?”  
“A mythical creature, just like Germans. So, the Medic is active only at night. Only at this time does he visit the children…”  
“Is he Santa Claus?”  
“No. As I said, there are no Germans, but Santa is real. You know that, do you?”  
“Yes, dad~”  
“The Medic does not visit all the children, but only those who were naughty.”  
“What is he doing with the children?”  
“He gives them an injection.”  
Jeremy pulls his blanket up again.  
“A-an injection?”  
“Yes, an injection. Naughty children get an injection.”  
“But… I got an injection, too. So am I…naughty?”  
Aimeric laughs.  
“No, no. You got a vaccination. This is something else. Only if you get an injection from a German Medic, it means you were naughty. And since there are no Germans, you don't need to be afraid.”  
“Does the injection hurt?”  
“If it's from a German Medic, yes.”  
“.........”Jeremy whimpered softly.  
“But the Medic ‘as a weakness, which people use to keep ‘im from their children.”  
“…garlic?”  
“Apples.”  
“Oh no!”  
“They cut them into slices and hung them outside the window of the children's room. Because one thing you have to remember. An apple a day keeps the doctor away.”  
“I thought the saying means that you don't need a doctor if you eat a lot of apples because apples keep you healthy.”  
Aimeric puts his arms in the sides. “If you know so well, why don't you eat apples regularly?”  
“I don’t like apples… They are boring.”  
“But you like to drink apple juice, don't you?”  
“I don't have to chew these apples.”  
Aimeric sighs. This boy…  
“Okay.”  
“What is Medic doing on the day?”  
“During the day? During the day he sleeps in his villa, feeds his doves and plays chess with his servant.”  
“So the Medic is an old man?”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Because only old people sleep in the day, feed doves and play chess.”  
“………”  
_That kid…_  
„Shall I tell the story now or would you rather sleep?”  
“I'm quiet now!”  
“Well. Medic and Heavy are sitting together at a game of chess when the big, old grandfather clock ‘eralds the start of the midnight time with a loud gong…”

  
**↓**

  
“Aaaand… checkmate!”  
“Oh no… Heavy lost again.”  
“Don’t worry about it, my friend. At some point you will defeat me.”  
“Heavy does not believe that. Doktor is too smart for Heavy.”  
“Ach Heavy. What would I be without you?”  
A clock gong dins through the old living room.  
“Oh? Already midnight? How time flies when you amuse yourself.”  
“Does Doktor have to sting children again?”  
“Yes, Heavy.”  
Medic wants to be on his way to his doctor's room to get his syringe when he notices his look.  
“Don’t look at me like that.”  
“But Heavy feels sorry for children.”  
“Well, the brats would have had to think beforehand if they wanted to be cheeky.”  
“But they are just children. Children are sometimes something...cheeky.”  
“Nein, nein, nein! That will not work. If the parents are not able to properly educate their kids, they must reckon with the consequences. And what is the best way to child education than a big, painful syringe? A good beating might not be wrong, too...”  
“Can Doktor not stay at home one night? Heavy feels uncomfortably alone at night.”  
“Unfortunately this is not possible. I have an important job to fulfill. It will not last long either. I promise.”  
“………”

A little later Medic sneaks through the sleeping Rottenburg. Past the Kritzhaus, the Humboldt Sauermilch Molkerei GmbH and Otto's Café.  
There is a strange odor in the night air, but Medic does not think anything of it until he reaches the first house.  
The boy who lives there simply does not learn his lesson. Medic was already with him three times. As often as with no other child. And today is the fourth time. The little one is a veritable whirlwind. He is loud, wild and loves to swing his little baseball bat. And with this he has pelted a squirrel with nuts, which he had previously stolen from the rodent.  
Somehow, he will get it. Some children are simply stupid and often need a slap on the butt. And the slap is in the form of a big syringe. Children are afraid of injections. And especially this rascal shouts loudly at the injection. But still no improvement of his behavior.  
Then the best things come in fours. Whatever. Medic loves it to give a shot.

He skilfully climbed up the outer wall of the house.  
“I’m coming, little boy~”  
The children's room is on an advantageous side. The houses are close together, but this is the last house near the bridge. The next houses continue beyond the bridge. That is, Medic has free backwind and below him the river.  
This strange smell grows stronger, the higher Medic climbs. And when he reaches the window, he realizes what's stinking here. An apple chain is hanging bevor the window.  
“Apples…?!!!”  
Medic automatically pushes himself off the wall, and since he cannot fly, he rushes down the ten meters and hits the water with a loud bang.

  
Heavy sits in the old reading chair, with a book in his hands and his reading glasses on his nose as the door opens and Medic stands in the frame. Soaking wet.  
“Doktor! What happened?”  
The good-natured Russian rushes over to his master, with the blanket of the chair, and places it around him.  
“Come in and sit down.”  
“Thanks, Heavy.”  
Heavy fuels the open fire.  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know either… There are apples hanging in front of the windows of the children rooms.”  
“Apples?”  
“Yes. Sliced and attached to a leash.”  
“Oh… Everywhere?”  
“Yes. After I crashed into the river, I tried it somewhere else, but in vain. Apples everywhere. Well, I've lost my syringe anyway. Probably in the water.”  
“Poor Doktor.”  
“How do they know that? How do these stupid people know that apples are my weak spot?”  
“………”  
“Heavy…”  
“D-da, Doktor?”  
“You have nothing to do with it, do you?”  
“………”  
“Heavy. Don’t lie to me.”  
Heavy begins to tremble and the tears stand in his eyes. Then he fell to his knees before Medic.  
“Yes, it is true! It is Heavy's fault!”  
Medic jumps out of the chair and stares furiously down at his servant.  
“How dare you to delude me? Heavy!!”  
“Heavy is sorry! Heavy is sorry!!”  
“That's what you do when I sleep in my operating room on my operating table during the day, ja? Why? Tell me why!”  
Heavy wipes the tears from his face.  
“Heavy is so worried about Doktor! People are angry at him because he's poking their children! Heavy is afraid that one day they will hurt him with torches and pitchforks.”  
“Hurt me? Such a nonsense. These village idiots don't dare to go near to my house.”  
“Please stop it, Doktor. Heavy has never understood why you're doing it anyway.”  
“Oh, we've done that one! I do this because... because... Because I just have to do it. I'm a Medic.”  
“Heavy still does not understand it.”  
Medic sighs beaten.  
“It’s okay, Heavy. You don’t have to understand that. Stand up.”  
Heavy obeys.  
“Doktor is no longer angry?”  
“No, I'm no longer angry. But what am I to do now? I have to get to these children. It does not work with these damned apples.”  
“Maybe Heavy can help.”  
“How?”  
“By eating it.”  
“…what do you mean eating?”  
“Heavy loves apples.”  
“………!”  
Medic feels an urge to gag.  
“Since when do you like apples?”  
“All along. But Heavy has never dared to say that to Doktor.”  
“Did you secretly eat apples behind my back?”  
“Heavy-“  
“No! Don’t say it. I don’t want to know it.”  
“But Doktor asked.”  
“I know I've asked, Heavy!”  
“...……”  
“I’m sorry… Please wait here. I'm going to get a new syringe and my 3 meter stick.”

Shortly after, Medic and Heavy sneak through the town. Heavy always wanted to go for a night walk with his master. Unfortunately, he has completely different interests.  
“Here we are, Heavy.”  
Medic is standing again in front of the house, from which he had fallen into the river.  
“This time I'll get you, you brat.”  
“But Doktor-“  
Medic raises his hand to silence his servant.  
“No, Heavy. I get the thing down there now and you take care of it disappearing once and for all, understood?”  
Heavy nods.  
Medic uses his stick to bring down the apple chain in front of the window. It's not that easy. He has to stretch a little to get at that.  
“Hnngh! Come… down here…finally…!”  
“Chain is be fastened, Doktor.”  
“I can see that myself, Heavy.”  
Suddenly the apple chain breaks and falls down, directly in Medics direction. He does not react fast enough and it lands on his head.  
“Aahhhh! Take it away! Take it away!”  
Helpless and panicked, Medic gestures with his arms in the air. Heavy takes the apple slices and starts eating them. Medic turns away in disgust.  
“Now, that I know of your apple fetish, there will be no more kisses on the mouth in the future.”  
Heavy is hurt.  
“So, I'm climbing up there now and doing my job. You're waiting here. And don't let anyone see you, understood?”  
“Da, Doktor.”  
Again Medic climbs up the outer facade. Now that the apples are gone, he can open the window unmolested and enter the children's room. He quietly sneaks to the bed. The syringe in the right hand, while the left hand grips the bedspread. With a jerk, he pulles it down, lifted the syringe over his head to jab out. But he freezes in his movement when he realizes that the boy is not in bed at all.  
“What the…?”  
“Take that, you stupid vampire!”  
“What?!”  
The boy suddenly stands next to him, spraying a stinking, yellow liquid in his face. Medic freezes.  
“What is this?”  
“Apple juice.”  
“WWAAAAAHHHHHH!!”  
With a header, Medic jumps out of the window into the river.  
Meanwhile Heavy payed his attention to a street cat, who had crossed his path. But the doctor's cry had scared her off.  
“Doktor!”  
Heavy fished his master out of the water.  
“So ein Mist…”  
Suddenly, the lights of the houses of Rottenburg go on.  
“Let's get out of here, Heavy!”  
“Da, Doktor!” Heavy loads Medic on his shoulder and as fast as he can he brings himself and his master to their house, their safe place. They lock the front door.  
“What do we do now?”  
“I don’t know, Heavy. Such a thing has never happened before.”  
“They'll come for us, will not they?”  
“Nonsense! These are villages. Cowards. They are too be afraid of doing it.”  
“ **Death to the doctor! Death to the doctor! Death to the doctor!** ”  
The ominous singing comes nearer. As Medic and Heavy look out the window, they discover the inhabitants as they approach their house with torches and pitchforks.  
“Doktor?”  
“Yes, Heavy?”  
“Heavy has liked to work for you.”  
“Thanks, Heavy. And I thank you for the fact that you don't reproach me because we will burn shortly at the stake because of me.”  
“ **Death to the doctor! Death to the doctor! Death to the doctor!** ”  
The mob stops in front of the front door, furiously wave about with the pitchforks and torches. A couple of apples fly to the house wall and windows.  
Medic pushes one open and stares furiously down at the crowd.  
“What do you want?”  
“You have terrorized our children the longest time!”  
“I terrorize your children? Your children are terrorizing the whole town! And this is your own fault because you are just too stupid to educate them properly! I am doing nothing but giving them a lesson! A good beating might not be wrong, too...”  
“You monster! Go back to the hell hole you came from!”  
“Your ungrateful bunch! Stupid heap!”  
“Get out of our town and release the poor creature you force to work for you!”  
Medic turns to Heavy. He only shrugs.

The mob gets louder. A torch is thrown at Medic. But he can avoid it. It lands in the room behind him and sets the expensive carpet on fire.  
“Blow out the fire before it reaches my chemicals!”  
Heavy grabs the carpet and whirls it through the air.  
“Heavy, no!!”  
“Sparks fly through the room and one of them land directly in the test tube with the glycerine.  
“Raus hier!”

  
**↑**

  
“Then there was a ‘uge explosion and the two were never seen again.”  
“………”  
“………what?”  
“The story was stupid. You're really not a good storyteller.”  
Aimeric crosses his arms.  
“Why?”  
“Because it was not about vampires. Besides, you used a lot of words that I didn’t understand. For example, fae...fish. What does that mean? There were no fairies and fish in the story.”  
“Aha... ahah... ah. Listen, my son. This remains our secret too, okay?”  
“What do I have to hear?”  
Aimeric freezes.  
“Ma~”  
Suddenly, Jeremy's mother is standing in the room. Her arms akimbo. A sign that she is angry.  
“What do you teach our son for words?”  
“Oh, mon petit chou-fleur! I uh… I didn't think ‘e would listen so well.”  
She grabs him by the ear and pulls him up. “For today you have told enough stories.”  
“Are you telling dad a story now?”  
“Yes I will. But you sleep now, honey.”  
“Yes, Ma~”  
She bends down to her son and gives him a loving kiss on his forehead.  
“Good night, my child.”  
“Good night, Ma~ Good night, dad~”  
“Good night, boy…”

  
**15 years later, Badlands 1969**

“Woohooohooo!”  
“Can you not even keep your mouth shut for once?”  
“Are not you excited to work as a mercenary?”  
“No.”  
“Hey, are ya really father and son?”  
“Yeah, the old man is really my father. Freakin' unbelievable, isn't it?”  
“Hahaha! Nice to meet ya. My name is Aberdeen. I'll be the bomb specialist here.”  
“Cool! And who are they?”  
“Soldier, Pyro, Sniper und Engineer.”  
“Sounds as if we're complete.”  
“No, unfortunately not yet. Two are still missing.”  
“And what job do they do?”  
“Hey! They are there! Attention!” Soldier barks.  
A slender and a wider, larger man enter the room.  
“Hello. My name is Mr. Ludwig and I am the team doctor. This is Misha, the man for the heavy weapons.”  
“The Doc and the fat ass, then?”  
Ludwig gives Jeremy an unimpressed look.  
“We prefer Medic and Heavy.”  
Jeremy freezes.  
_Medic and Heavy...? That cannot be... Oh, what am I thinking? Then they are Medic and Heavy. As long as these two are no German or Russian. They don't exist anyway._  
“You have strange accents. What state are you from?”  
“We don't come from America. I'm German and Heavy comes from Russia.”  
Jeremy freezes again.  
Soldier groans. “Great. A Nazi and a communist.”  
“Wait, wait, wait! There are no Germans or Russians at all.”  
Medic and Heavy exchange glances.  
“You told me at the time that there are none!”  
Aimeric lights a cigarette.  
“You told me!”  
“God dammit! You went to school for 13 years! It's not my fault if you don't payed any attention in ‘istory and geography.”  
“Hahahaa! Did ya really believe that, lad? Do ya believe in Santa Claus?”  
“Well… yes.”  
The team laughs at the freshly baked scout. He turned to his father.  
“You told me nothing but lies!”  
“I did that because you were still a child. As you grow older, you learn automatically what is real and what fiction. It’s not my fault that my son is an airhead.”  
Scout growled angrily and then rushed to the Russian without warning. He jumps to his chest and takes him by the scruff of his neck.  
“How did you survive the explosion?”  
“I can ‘ardly believe you've remembered that.”  
“Sure I remember! The story was so lousy that I couldn’t possibly forget it! And you two! How did you survive the explosion?”  
“Are you don't feeling well, boy?” Medic asks worried. “Shall I give you a sedative injection?”  
_Injection?!_  
“Nnnnooooo!” Scout hurriedly moved away from Heavy and Medic. “Don’t touch me, you vampire! Frankenstein! I warn you. I have energy drinks with apple flavor!”  
“Okay” Medic answers. “But apple juice would be better. And real apples would be more healthy.”  
Scout presses both hands to his head. “Argh! Fuck you, Spy!”  
Scout rushed off.  
Aimeric takes relaxed a pull on his cigarette.  
“I ‘ave a feeling as if today is the last day my son called me father.”


End file.
